


Working With Benefits

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, I'm very proud of this, M/M, Romantic Comedy Trailer, i did it, then falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I turned Battle Creek into a Rom-Com trailer. <br/>Milt and Russ are in a not-so-much-friends-more-like-just-tolerated-coworkers with benefits relationship until problems come between them such as falling in love with each other. </p>
<p>This is going to be my last video for a while. I had a lot more planned, but I'm moving out of state, so I'll be gone for a few weeks to a month or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I graduated...yay!!! :) I'm taking a road trip out of state and then taking a summer vacation out of country, so I won't have access to my computer with the movie editor for like a few weeks. I'll still be able to post fanfiction though, so watch out for that. So yeah, see ya!


End file.
